


Tears In My Eyes

by silentdescant



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Acting, Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The director called cut but Jensen can't stop crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears In My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those fics that I wanted to read but couldn't find anywhere, so I had to write it myself.

Jared finds Jensen in his trailer, sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, breath shuddering and face hidden from view. He closes the door behind him but doesn't move any closer, just asks, "Jen, you alright?"

Jensen lifts his head and Jared sees that his cheeks are wet with tears, more than he saw on set. Jensen grins at him, a tight, unhappy sort of smile, and says, "Yeah, I'm peachy."

"Can't stop?" Jared asks, taking the few steps across the trailer to sit down on the couch as well. He lays a hand on Jensen's back, rubs in a small circle. "Deep breaths."

"I know that," Jensen snaps. He exhales sharply and wipes his still-leaking eyes, already shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I just... I'm giving myself a headache and it hurts and this sucks." Jensen drops his head back in his hands and Jared can see his fingers digging into his scalp, probably fighting back the headache of doom that crying always brings.

"I know," Jared says quietly. He rubs Jen's back some more, soothing without words. After several minutes, Jensen's breathing still hasn't returned to normal, and Jared can't see his face, but he suspects Jensen's still crying. "You wanna walk?" he asks.

"Not like this, not here," Jensen mutters.

"Nobody's gonna think you're having some kind of breakdown. They know what's up."

"I just don't want to go out there like this and have everybody try and... try and _fix_ it. I can't just..."

"I know, shhh." Jared whispers. "It's okay, it's over now."

"I know it is," Jen says sharply.

Jared stands up and murmurs, "I'm gonna get you some water." He finds a fresh water bottle in Jensen's mini-fridge and twists off the cap. When he looks back at the couch, Jen's head is up, tilted back, and he's massaging his throat with both hands. It probably hurts a lot; Jared's throat always gets sore when he cries, and Jensen's been crying for a while now. He hands over the water bottle and Jensen gulps greedily.

Jared stands awkwardly between the fridge and the couch, wondering if Jensen needs anything else. "You want some aspirin?" he asks. "Or a beer?"

Jensen huffs out a laugh and shakes his head, so Jared assumes it's safe to sit next to him again. He watches as Jensen wipes his eyes again, still dripping even though they're closed, then rests his elbow on his knee and covers his face with one hand, fingertips and thumb roughly massaging his temples.

"I don't know why this is hitting me so hard," he says. His voice is deeper than usual, really rough and choked. It hurts to listen to and Jared doesn't know how to help. He puts his hand on Jensen's back again but doesn't rub this time, just rests there, feeling the hitching rhythm of his breaths.

"It's been a long time," Jared tells him. "Unless you've been crying into your pillow lately, it's been a really long time since you've cried this much. Maybe your body just needed this."

"I fuckin' hate it," Jensen says, a string of slurred syllables on an exhale.

"If it's any consolation, you knocked it out of the park," Jared says quietly.

Jensen doesn't reply, just leans back, trapping Jared's hand against the back of the couch, and crosses his arms over his chest. His cheeks are still wet, but Jared doesn't see any new tears when Jensen opens his eyes.

"Drink some more, you're probably dehydrated," Jared says. Jensen tips the bottle to his mouth and drains it. Jared pushes himself up off the couch and gets Jensen a new bottle from the fridge. He tosses it and Jensen catches it easily, which means he's probably feeling better. He waits until Jensen unscrews the cap and takes another long sip before retreating to the tiny bathroom and finding a washcloth. Jared wets it in the sink with cool water, comes back out and hands it to Jensen, who immediately folds it and lays it over his eyes, leaning his head back against the couch.

"Better now?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go back out there, let 'em know you're good."

"Tell 'em I'll be out in a few. Gonna wash my face."

Jared pauses with his hand on the door to grin, even though Jensen can't see him through the washcloth. He’ll hear it in Jared’s voice, at least. "We have people for that, you know."

He swings open the door and takes the first step down and gets a wet washcloth to the back of his head. Jared grabs it before it falls to the ground and flings it back at Jensen as he leaves the trailer, laughing.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
